


Another Chance

by Nyronigon



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Break Up, G2 roaster, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Misfits 2019 roaster, Post-Break Up, based on a playlist, maybe more tag in the futur, two from AG because she's my queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyronigon/pseuds/Nyronigon
Summary: Jankos and Febiven had been in couple since almost six month. But after the mercato and the departure of Febiven to North Amercia, they can't be a couple anymore, putting an ending on their love story because of the distance. But what if, one year later, Febiven will return in Europe ? He didn't doubt that everything had changed, and some things, like his love for a certain person, didn't evolve with his world.





	1. Thank u, next

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! So, welcome in my new story (yeah, another story, don't worry, I didn't abandon "And the curtains fall". I just need a break in order to bring some new ideas for this story) So, as you can see, the title of this chapter is quit... strange ? It's just because I bring all my inspiration in a small playlist of five unique song who describe perfectly this story. Five songs that you'll discover (or not) at each new chapter. Sorry for my bad english, I need to practice more, and that's why I write a lot in english without a french translation. I really need to just be in one language to improve, so, yeah. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy reading !

“Well, this is how a story end, right ?”

    That was the thinks of Fabian when he had done his suitcases. He was again - for the last time - in the gaming house of H2K. All his old teammates were here too. Some of them like Sin or Choi had already done their luggages and was just here to say goodbye, and some of them like Andrei or Marcin was late like him. While he took his last suitcases, Febiven couldn’t help to see all the gaming house empty. I meant, he had lived here for one year - more if you counted his passage before Fnatic - and of course all this things was weird. But if something was weird, it was probably due to Jankos.

    Talking about him, he was just here, in their old living room, trying to close his suitcase. Fabian smiled, like he had always did when the tall blonde was in the same piece with him, with nobody to bother them. Well, if you thought that something had happened between, you should probably get a medaile. The Dutch went towards him, kneeled down and helped the Polish to close his suitcase. When he finished that, they got up together and they just saw each other in a weird silence. Febiven couldn’t stop but see his beautiful ocean-eyes that he had first met in the end of 2016, to take his milky arm who had hugged him at their first victory together, to pat his shiny hairs that he had ruffled after one bad jokes of the grand blonde, to love him. Their lips was close now and, maybe if Andrei didn’t tell that Fabian should probably hurry before missed his airplane, he would probably close the gap, like he did at the first day of Spring.

    Fabian had passed the most perfect days of his life with Marcin. Even in the worst days, his jungler was with him, helped him to pass through his demons while he was cracking after their lost against Fnatic, in the Summer Split.

    “Well, I think you should go…” said Jankos with red at his cheeks.

    The Dutch nodded, but did nothing. His eyes kept the contact with those of Marcin, Maybe he should just go, let his lover alone and go at his airport. But his legs won’t move, because he knew that when he’ll pass the door, he’ll probably never see Jankos again.

And it hurted.

“Can’t we…Can’t we stay together just for one more day ?” asked Febiven.

His voice was trembling, because he already knew the answer and some tears would wish to hurtle down his cheek. They couldn’t due to his dumb dignity. Crying in front of his lover would mean to him that this love was finish. And for him, this love wasn’t finish. Not yet, even if he going to the other side of the atlantica sea. But Jankos, with a sad expression, shake his head.

“Sorry, but you know already my answer.” said the Polish with a quiet voice. He took his suitcase and went towards the exit “I have to go now.”

“Wait !” howled Febiven while he took his arm. “You don't want to give just a try ? I mean, I know we had already talk about it but…”

He sighed heavily. He didn’t know if it was right to say this right now, at this moment. Maybe he must just let his boyfriend go, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t because he loved Marcin. These months were not just a game, a thing to have fun. These months was an heaven that he thought he couldn’t reach in his life. Jankos kept his sad look and his eyes seemed to be wet.

“Look” started Marcin while he took the Fabian’s hands “I like you. These months with you was...incredibles, really, and in others circumstances, our couple would survive. But... You’re going to NA with your new team. Maybe you’ll stay one year before you return in europe. But a lot of thing could possibly pass in one only year. We’re the proof of this.”

Jankos smiled melancholically. His thumb fondled the back of the left hand while the right one was going to Febiven cheek, erasing the tears whom was falling.

“I...I love you…” whispered Fabian with an heart almost broken. All this things was unfair. Of course, that was his choice to go in North America, but he couldn’t help but think that was just unfair. He mustn't be upset about his couple, about his decision, and he didn’t know what he had imagined when he signed up the contract with Clutch Gaming. Maybe he thought that he could live his couple life, even with the sea whom will separate them. But Jankos came to him and, after a long discussion, a quarrel, they broke up. They broke up because Marcin thought their couple won’t survive with the distance.

“I love you too, Fabian.” replied Marcin. “But I don’t want to take the risk to be be disappointed. I want to have good memories of us, of our couple.”

“But we can have more good memories if we stay together !” yelled Fabian while some tears was falling on the torso of his jungler. “If we stay...together.” he repeat like a mantra. Like if he repeated this sentence will bring back his happiness, will bring back at the moment when he kissed the Polish for the first time. At the moment where the magic was real and the reality was far away.

Every fairytale had a good ending, but their fairytale seemed to drive towards a bad ending.

While he was crying all his pain, his lover came to hug him and he tried to reassure him, saying that it’ll be okay and this was for the best for them. The midlaner shivered in the arm of his old teammate, letting all his tears wet the Marcin’s t-shirt. He could smell his soft perfume, and this smell helped him to calm down, being more relax. Like a child in his mother’s arms, Jankos rocked his lover, mumbling some sweet words in Febiven ear. Now, Fabian’s thoughts were drowning in his past, remembering some happy moments they shared. He remembered their moment in their pool party, with the team, when they tried to hide their love at their teammates. They failed badly, because their secret place had been discovered by Odoamne who, strangely, wasn’t surprised at all. He just had a laugh and said that they should search a better place before he had gone. At first, that was an awkward moment but then they had laughed, shared a long glance, a glance were Febiven was lost in the Jankos' ocean.

Back in the reality, Fabian looked up at the same ocean he had encounter this day. But this time, this ocean was overflood by tears. He took a step back, seeing Marcin crying silently. The Dutch put his hands on his lover’ cheeks, and said gently :

“At least, can I kiss you one last time ?”

    His eyes closed, his body shaking like a leaf, Marcin nodded slowly. Fabian’ lips came near to which of his lover, and softly, they closed the gap between their face. It was a sad kiss, a kiss where they put their pain and all their love they shared these months. While they were kissing, Fabian put one of his hands in the back of his neck, deepen the kiss for some seconds because he knew. He knew this kiss was the last he shared with Marcin, and he didn’t want that this kiss was the last. He didn’t believe and he probably won’t believe. But when his ex-lover stepped back, giving a end at this kiss, a teardrop hurtled down his cheek.

    That was the last tear he left before he quitted the H2K gaming house, letting behind him his ex-lover.


	2. Kill This Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a dispointing year at Clutch Gaming, Misfits bring back home Febiven. Full of hope, he will finally see his ex-lover and talk about their old relationship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wrote this instead of studyiny, but I'm really proud of this chapter ! After Ariana Grande, we pass now on some K-Pop with Blackpink and their recent track "Kill this Love". I hope I hadn't done a lot of mistakes, and if I did it, you could always said what I did wrong on the comments ! Have a good reading :D

But life continued. He passed a disappointing year at Clutch Gaming, and his love situation hadn’t evolve since he was in North America. Of course, he had some hook up after an evening at a bar that he started to go too frequently, trying to forget the angelic face of his ex-lover. He hadn’t pass one day without thinking of his golden-hairs, his beautiful lips that he wanted to kiss again, to feel a little of this unfinished love. Of course, he texted sometimes Jankos, typing some stupidity like he did when they wasn’t a couple. And, well, at night, while the summer split, Fabian stayed awaken only to see the G2’ games, laughing of the annoyed face of the jungler when he had to play his amazing Braum. But the thought of the last exchanged he had with the Polish wasn’t quitting his mind.

Well, if he returned in Europe and one of his old teammate would ask him if he tried to forget Marcin, he would lie if he said that was true. Maybe he tried hard when his feets touched for the first time the american ground. But then, when he surprised himself at seeing some old pictures of the Polish on Instagram, he gave up, didn’t having enough strength for this. He just let his life go, letting his mind alone with the good-old memories of his ex-lover. He wasn’t happy at Clutch, maybe because of the bad atmosphere in this structure - or again because of his too early break up. And even if he put all his strength for another week of LCS, he couldn’t help but playing like shit. Where was the old Febiven who had solo killed Faker twice ? Probably dead with his regret in Europe. Sometime, he minded to go back in Europe, but not really seriously. After all, who wanted a broken-player like him after his disastrous year in the worth region of the world ?

Well, maybe his strange savior. Misfits Gaming, with a player he knew very well : Paul “SOAz” Boyer.

All happened so quickly. First, after the Worlds’ final where Fnatic lost against Invictus Gaming, his phone didn’t stop to ring. While everyone fought with their moneys in order to obtain the great midlaner star Caps - a fight won by G2 Esports at the end - Misfits put all his money on the emblematic toplaner of Fnatic. The toplaner who had called and brought back an older european star that everyone had forget in 2018. When Fabian got this call, he accepted the offer without an hesitation, too much excited to shine again on the new League of Legends European Championship stage. When he did his luggage, leaving the Clutch’ gaming house without a regret, he couldn’t help but think about Jankos and what kind of face he’ll get when he will see him for the first time since one year. In the plane, a tiny part of his heart hopped that maybe he could be again the boyfriend of the Polish. When he fell asleep, his sweets dreams mixed with his memories kept in his mind during all the flight.

The plane in Europe, Fabian woke up with his heart beating faster. While he was putting his feet on the German’ ground, he couldn’t believe that he was here. Of course, when he was in NA, he visited sometimes his family in Netherland. But that was all he did. He couldn’t visit his old teammate because of a strange fear. And Marcin… well, he hadn’t had the courage to went in the G2’ gaming house. But all his fear was in the past, because he had high hopes for bringing back his old life with the only one who had succeed to conquer his heart. When he got his luggage, he was welcoming by his new teammate. He could easily recognize the tainted-blond hairs of Hans Sama - should he now called him Steven ? - and the big smile of the English jungler Maxlore. Of course, his savior was here too who seems like annoyed by his two new teammates. The welcoming words were so soft to his ears. After a difficult year at Clutch where his teammates were just his teammates, that was kind of strange to him to be here, surrounded by people who cared about him.

They waited several time before the planes of Gorilla landed. Then, they went at the restaurant, commanded what they wanted before they started to chat softly. For once, Fabian kept to him that he was really excited to finally see his old teammate, especially one of them. They talked about the other team, and Maxlore couldn’t help but compared him with the others junglers - especially with Caedrel because of their little battle of “who’s the better English jungler” - and suddenly, a picture of a dumb blonde spawned in Fabian’ mind. He really had to see him, and quickly if he wanted that his heart stop to beat faster each time he thought about him. After they finished their plates, when they were about to leave this place, Febiven took Paul wrist’, and with puppy eyes, he asked him if he could talk to him. Alone. How could the French guy resist at these puppy eyes ? Outside of the airport, the toplaner said at his teammates that they will join them later at the gaming house before they started to visit Berlin. They chatted for ten minutes straight, and then, sat on a bench of a park, while the winter-wind was caressing their face, Fabian breathed before he let his heart talk.

“I think I’m still in love with Marcin.”

He said this like it was an evidence that they were in couple one year ago. Like Soaz was one of his close friend who could listen him everytime he felt bad, like Martin when he was at Fnatic in his best year of pure performance, or even like Andrei when he was in H2K. But the truth was that Paul wasn’t his close friend, and even with this information in his head, he couldn’t help but let his heart talk. So, Paul listened to Fabian about how he loved him, how much he was happy and great when his eyes gazed the beautiful body of the Polish. How much his old jungler drove him crazy with his atypical laugh and his big smile - bigger than Nubar’ when he had got here few hours sooner. He finished his declaration, contemplating melancholically the dark curves of a fountain not far from him, by the same sentence he said several minutes ago.

“I think I’m still in love with Marcin.

Paul nodded while Fabian was sighing.

“You couldn’t pass one day without thinking about him, huh ? Maybe you should just wait the start of the LEC in order to see him and say what you want.”

The French guy stood up, offered his hand to the Dutch. 

“But for now, you have to focus on league. The summoner’ rift wait for you.”

The latter grabbed the hand, wearing a smile. Yeah, his teammate was probably right. He couldn’t do something but wait and see what will happen.

 

.*.*.*.

 

It was time to strike fear, to show no mercy. On the stage of the new LCS EU stage - now LEC - Febiven was training his wrists and his fingers. Misfits will face against Rogue, a team that the midlaner knew, because of their scrims, their weakness. But it was still kind of stressing for him to be here, in front of his old public. He breathed heavily before the draft started. The whole team talked with the coach about who they should ban and who they should pick, and after a miss ban because of misunderstanding and Rogue picking Urgot, they choose to first pick Rakan. It was now the turn of the midlaner to chose his champion. They keep talked about what kind of composition they would play to this game, and Fabian said that they muss blind-pick Lissandra. It was what they did, and after several minutes and a pick of Draven for Hans Sama, the game started.

Less than twenty-five. It was the duration of their game. The Dutch wasn’t really proud of his plays, but it was Lissandra. What he could do with a pick like this ? He couldn’t animated a show with this sort of champion. At least, he died only once, but killed nobody. But still, he was proud of his team and Steven who had carried the game with his surprising pick. After his interview with Laure, he sat on the bench with the public, seeing the game between G2 Esports and Origen. The game where Jankos will - he hopped - shine. And he couldn’t believe it when he saw his ex-jungler installing himself in front of the PC. He couldn’t believe that his ex-lover was just in front of him, with a serious face that he hadn’t seen since a long time ago. All he wanted now was just standing up and joining on the stage to finally kiss him in front of their public. But his feet couldn’t leave this place, because he didn’t neither what to do or what to say. And still if he could, he mustn’t do this. Maybe he will join him after the game. No. He will join him after the game and he will say what his heart wanted to tell. He didn’t even paid attention not at the draft nor at the game, too preoccupied to think about how he will join him and what to say to him. And after G2 won the game, Fabian reunited all his courage to go on the backstage, towards his old jungler. 

But then, his sight catched something that he couldn’t believe : Marcin, in front of him, wearing a big smile, kissing Perkz, his thumb caressing the face of his ADC. 

Something on his chest fell, broken in thousands piece. Suddenly, he reminds the words of the Polish when he had left him.

“A lot of thing could possibly pass in one only year. We’re the proof of this.”

This sentence wasn’t more truthful than today. How all this happened ? He could feel a teardrop flowed on his cheek, but he wiped it when Perkz went towards him with a smug smile. He would punched his face now if Marcin wasn’t seeing him with a surprised look. The Croatian was now in front of him, seemed to be happy.

“Hey Febi’ ! Glad to see you again in Europe, hope you’ll enjoy our game !”

Fabian faked his smile, replied that his Zoe was insane, and their composition were crazy. He just repeated what Laure said, pretending that he paid attention at this game. But no, he passed his whole time to think about how he would reconquer the heart of Marcin. But his plan was a total waste of time since he saw the new Marcin’ boyfriend. Talking about him, he was just standing next to Luka, an arm over the shoulder of his lover - like it was totally normal to be in front of his ex-lover with his new one.

After a quick chat with them - a chat where he didn’t know how he succeed to not punch the Perkz’ face to stop him smiling like this when he kissed chastly the cheek of his jungler - he went towards the room of his team. When they left the LEC’ locales, Fabian left his teammates, saying that he needed to be alone for few minutes. When he joined a dark alley, he punched the wall, crying all his pain. He couldn’t stand himself being so weak at this moment. He hopped so much this moment being magic, like he was in a teenage dream. But the reality was really rude with him, and the faith seemed to make fun of him.

Maybe his love story with Marcin ended up prematurely, but now, he needed to put an end on this relationship.

He needed to kill this love. 

 


	3. Dancing With Our Hands Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Fabian wanted was to destroy G2. Even if the happiness of Marcin made him mad, he kept improving his gameplay for one objectif : smash G2 and bring back his old glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I write this chapter instead of studying. I hate me for this, but I couldn't but write this fiction, because I really like write about this fandom ^^ So, this chapter is kind of...rough ? So...yeah. I used to write sad stuff in the past because of my old depression, so I returned on the past to try to write the exact feelings of Febiven. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and wish you will have a good reading ! Oh and, the song who inspired me is "Dancing with our hands tied" from Taylor Swift, because TS is my wife and I like so much his album "reputation". Maybe I will use this album for a new fiction, but for now, let's focus on this chapter :D

The few days after the first game of Febiven in LEC had been complicated. Of course, he tried to pass through this situation, but when he saw Marcin being happy with Luka on the studio, his heart couldn’t help but be more wounded than the last year. And absolutely nobody could heal this wounded, nor his team neither his coach. But they kept try to help him. After their scrims Wednesday - an awful scrim where he died in all the matchup and missed a lot of creep - Paul came in his bedroom, trying to debunk the situation and seeing what was wrong. But Fabian didn’t tell the truth. He invented a story where he had some problem with his family, but nothing to worry about. Soaz hadn’t trust him. Nevertheless, he let his midlaner alone, saying to him that he was here for him if he had any problem to talk about. When the door was closing, Fabian laid on his bed, some tears starting to flow on his cheek. It was so bad to be so weak for him. Nobody in his life made him so weak, even his mom hadn’t succeed to made him like this in his childhood. But Marcin - no, Jankos - had succeed on this. How the hell only a man could break his heart ? But this man wasn’t only a normal man to him. He was his ancre, his reason to live, his reason to wake up every morning, his reason to keep playing and try harding  _ League of Legends _ . When they were in couple, after each kiss, he remember well how his ex-lover was happy, keeping his big smile on his face, telling how much he loved him and how much his life was better him.

He sighed heavily.

Maybe it was what he said at Perkz while they… He shook his head quickly and tried to erase the picture of them in his head. Damn, why he had imagined this ? And why he even thought about it ? Now, a full movie descripting very well about them having sex was played on his mind. He would bang his head on the wall if a good memory of them wasn’t here to calm him down. He breathed slowly, keeping his cool and letting his memories invade his mind. That was his life in a nutshell since he saw the new couple at the studio the last friday. And trust me, it was hard to him to live between the tears and the knocks. 

But life went on. Fabian had to be ready for their scrims, to be present. So he wiped his wrath and his sadness before he got up and went on the scrims’ room. He switched on his pc, clicked on the picture of the League of Legends’ launcher, put his nickname and his password before he queued for a game. He continued to work on his Irelia, to do some progress in order to claps G2 Esports when they will be against them. If he couldn’t punch Perkz’ face in real life, then he will punch him virtually.

That was his mindset for the rest of the week. Even if some pictures of the new couple doing non catholic things popped in his mind, he continued to train on scrims like he did on soloq. On stage, even if Misfits lost against Vitality, Febiven didn’t care so much. After all, the bee’ team was really strong, and he still was proud of his gameplay. He felt the improvement and the work he did the rest of the week. Tomorrow, he smashed Fnatic - or the team where he grew up as a rookie. The team who made him stronger, and the team who saw him solokill Faker. But today, if solokill Faker twice wasn’t a big deal, now he wanted to solokill the person whom was nicknamed as “Baby Faker” more than twice. So he continued to work on his pick, on his typical LeBlanc and his Irelia.

The scrims of this week were good. Excepted some game where his teammates trolled, they had almost won all their games. Almost, because, obviously, they lost against G2. But, it didn’t really matter, because they took at least one game against them. It was really grateful for them, proofing that they could win against them on stage. But the fifth weeks wasn’t here. Now, the Dutch had to focus on the third week, and their first game against Excel.

Seeing the game of G2’ team bothered Fabian. But he had to, an order from Jessiz. So he saw SK Gaming being smashed by the team of his ex-lover, the latter staring his ADC with a passionately. Disgusting. Even if the midlaner still tried to kill this love, he couldn’t pass through his memories and the tricks which his mind played to him. But he stayed focus on the monologue of his coach. Kind of boring, yes, but he must listen these if he wanted to clap G2 Esports. Once the monologue finished, Misfits went on the stage, installing themself on their chair. Maxlore wasn’t here with them. He had an interview with Laure and with the company of Caedrel. A sweet rivalry between the two English jungler where they had disputed the title of the “Best Jungler from United Kingdoms”. A rivalry who gave motivation to Nubar when he sat down next to the Dutch. They shared a gaze before the draf started. Of course, Febiven took “ The Will of the Blades”, because he wanted to dance with the blade in order to flow blood on the Summoner’ Rift.

But the plan of Misfits didn’t pass as planned.

First, Soaz died after the gank of Caedrel with his Gragas, which made the match against Urgot more difficult than it was previously. Even if after that Febiven killed Yasuo in a pure 1 v 1, the game was with Excel, because each pick up was another lost of map’ control and vision. And when his team was ready for teamfight, it was too late. Their enemies were already on their base, destructing the last towers before they destructed the nexus.

Another lost, another disappointment for Febiven, another proof that 2015 was far from him now. He dived his hands on his hairs, sighing heavily. When Excel came towards them, he stood up and shook the hand of each player. He saw quickly a gaze between Caedrel and Maxlore, like two rivals and something more… passionate ? Maybe the two junglers didn’t share only a sweet rivalry, but also something that they had to hide to their public. Something he lived one year ago at H2K. When Excel left them, cheering the victory with their fans, Febiven tidied up his materials, before he left the stage, a sad painted on his face. He put his belongings on Misfits’ room and, without a word, left the place. He needed to be alone for a moment before getting some bad commentaries about their playstyle.

He found his way to the LEC studio’ toilet, going towards the mirror. He looked at his reflection, seeing two purple pocket under his eyes. That was the proof that his life was a total mess. Each disappointment made his life rougher than before, and all of this started after  _ their  _ break-up. Maybe he would never go in NA if he knew that his life will be more complicated than before. He hopped so much before his flight, during his flight, and after his flight. But one view, only one view changed his life and his mindset. It was only the start of the split that he had already given up. And only because of Mar… no, he wasn’t allow to call him like that anymore.

And it hurted so much.

A new teardrop flowed on his cheek, with another one, and one more, until they were unstoppable. He slide on the cold wall of the toilet, before he was on the ground, bringing closer his legs and crying without any control. He just let his pain go, a pain that he wished he will never feel. Why he had to be so weak ? Why now ? He expected so much before this fucking view. Why Marcin could be happy with someone who wasn’t him ? Fabian trembles like a leaf, hating himself of being so dumb, so naive, so…

Suddenly, the darkness of the room became more lighter during a split of second, before it came back. Fabian could hear the sound of footsteps on the marble ground coming closer to him. He wiped his tears and started to stand up panicelly, but then, a quite, soft and pure voice interrupted him on his undertake.

“Are...Are you okay ?”

This voice. He could easily recognize it. This cute accent from the east of Europe, this loud tone with a bit of worriness. He turned his head towards the direction of the voice, and at this view, another tear flowed slowly on his cheek. If he wanted to seem okay, this little drop had ruined his chance to seem like this. But this little teardrop had given the answer at this tall dumb Polish blonde. So, he sat softly next to his ex-lover without a word, a strange atmosphere coming on this uncommon place.

Fabian didn’t know how much time he spent here, against this wall, with Marcin - he really tried to not use, this name, but he couldn’t call him with his nickname - next to him. He was nothing but peace at this moment. Even if he couldn’t look frontly his ex-lover, keeping his eyes close when he wanted to change his position, he felt really pacified. Then, he felt something surrounding his back, bringing his head on the Marcin’ shoulder where he continue to tremble. But strangely, something brought him back into the reality.

Marcin wasn’t his boyfriend anymore, and he had to pass through this relationship. Maybe he felt good here, his head laid on the shoulder of his ex-lover. But he couldn’t fake his feelings, it hurted too much to be neglected. So he quitted the comfortable shoulder of Marcin, stood up, and for the first time since this encounter, he looked Marcin on his eyes. His blue eyes where he could be lost for eternity. He shook his head, before he said these words :

“Why ?” he struggled to not tremble again, to seem calmer and pretend that everything was okay. “Why you…” but he failed miserably.

Again.

But Marcin understood what the Dutch wanted, so he stood up either, staring in the hazel eyes of his ex-boyfriend with a sad look.

“As I said, a lot of thing could pass on one year.” He seemed really embarrassed, but he had to clarify the situation to be out of trouble. Fabian wanted to leave this place, to join his teammates in order to not face his ex-lover again. Not like this, because he would probably be weak again and he would show how much he cared about Marcin. And he started to try to leave, but the tall blonde took his wrist. 

“I know you don’t feel well because of...our old relationship. But I wanted to let you know that I struggle one whole year to not fall in love. And I believe that I succeed, because, eight months later, after our break-up, I still was single. Because I… well, I didn’t forget you. And maybe, maybe I trust that I will see you again and then we could maybe date again.” His face drown a small smile. A smile melancholy and nostalgic of these old days where they were happy and complete. But this smile fell immediately in the neant of his sadness. “But, Worlds came and you know, I, with G2, have really struggle to be in the main event. And with this struggles came something new.” 

A new smile, more sincere than the other one, came on his face. Nonetheless Fabian knew what kind of smile it was, because he already saw this one. This smile he weared after they had kissed for the first time.

“My relationship with Luka was really special. I mean, he was here everytime I needed company or help to pass through a difficult situation. When someone needed help, the other was here to listen to him. So, it came really naturally that  _ something  _ was evolving between us. A  _ something  _ that I felt for the very first time with you. And when the Worlds came, with all our complication and our happiness after our win against RNG, the happiness held our body and suddenly, I kissed him, feeling more lighter than ever. It was short, but good. And then, he kissed me back. It was like this for a week, and after our lose against IG, like we always did, we helped each other and Luka proposed me to be a couple. How I couldn’t accept this ? He was so sweet, kind and soft with me, making me feel like I was young and sweet and pure as rain.”

After his monologue finished, Fabian couldn’t help but cry again. This was unfair. All this situation was unfair. Maybe it was immature from him to be upset and sad about the new boyfriend of his ex-lover, but he couldn’t imagine a world where Marcin didn’t belong with him. But life went on, and he couldn’t fight the faith. Luka and Marcin had met, been closer and they became a couple, as he did with Marcin. But he had to say something. Something to be free and let the life go.

“I love you...” declare with an irregular breathe. “I didn’t stop loving you since I broke up with you.”

Marcin sighed heavily before he put his hands on the Fabian’ shoulders. And then, something he didn’t expect came. After one year of loneliness and jealousy of the other couple, he felt again the lips of his ex-lover against his own. It was a desperate kiss, where they could felt the pain of each other. They couldn’t do this. Not now, after all Marcin said. But they did it nevertheless. And now, they were on a broken bridge over the void. One faux pas and they will fall. But they will nevertheless take the risk, because, maybe, maybe they could save their old love. They had so much to share now, after one year separated.


End file.
